The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) is directed to a method and a system for determining replenishment information for capsules as replenishment for a beverage production machine.
Recently it became more and more popular to prepare beverages like infant formula by use of production machines which make use of a capsule containing nutritional ingredients. By using capsules for containing nutritional ingredients it is possible to have a wide variety of different capsules in stock, thus, enabling a consumer to decide which beverages to be produced each time a capsule is inserted into the beverage production machine.
A beverage production machine and the corresponding capsule are known from WO2012/062842. The known system makes use of information which is provided on the capsule in order to determine a type of capsule which is used by the beverage production machine. Thus, production parameters which need to be adapted for preparing a beverage from a particular capsule can be set by the beverage production machine. Such parameters may for example be the amount of liquid which needs to be used for the inserted capsule but also the temperature or flow rate for example. As a result, an individualized production of a beverage from a particular type of capsule can be provided. While such system ensures best preparation of the final product the type of capsule which has to be used has to be selected by the consumer himself. When preparing a nutritional product for babies for example the selection of a particular type of capsule to be used may not simply be decided by the user of the machine due to his personal taste but is subject to boundaries such as the age of the baby and/or a balanced diet. The known machine does not provide any assistance with respect to the selection of the particular capsule. This is particularly important in case that new capsules are needed. The new capsules may differ from the used ones regarding their nutritional ingredients, because they are dedicated for another age of the growing baby.
Thus, the presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) provides a method and system for assisting selection of particular types of capsules when replenishment of capsules is needed.